The field of the present invention is telecommunications. Within that field, the invention relates more particularly to digital communication. Digital communication includes wireless radio communication and cable communication. The communication transmission medium is commonly called the transmission or propagation channel, originally with reference to an aerial channel and by extension with reference to any channel.